Egg-Robo
by Jamie261
Summary: Fed up with his failures to dispose of the Sonic Heroes for preventing him from conquering the world, Dr. Eggman comes to the decision to use his badnik formula on himself, with a powerful twist.
1. Chapter 1: The Eggman with a Plan

_**Chapter 1: The Eggman with a Plan**_

_**RATED K+ FOR VIOLENCE AND DANGER**_

**Hey lads! For now, I still haven't thought of what will happen in chapter 2 of The J-Faves: The Freaking Anime. For now, I'd thought I'd think of that whilst writing a new story, so enjoy this new story in the meantime!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is not my property. The franchise and characters in this story belong to SEGA.**

* * *

It was an average day in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with white gloves, giant red trainers with gold straps, and a need for speed. In this world, there was a nasty man named Dr. Eggman, who captured innocent little animals so he could give them the bodies of robotic bugs named Badniks. He had been trying to conquer the world for ages, but Sonic would never let him have it. Sonic in question was aided by his two pals; Miles "Tails" Prower, an orange fox with two tails which granted him the ability to fly, and Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna who could glide, punch and dig. Together, they were the Sonic Heroes!

To set off the story, the Sonic Heroes were racing after Eggman, who was driving a mechanical monster truck. Lasers were being blasted from small cannons built into the truck as Eggman's badniks emerged from behind the trees, trying to attack the 3.

"Let's go, Sonic Heroes!" yelled Sonic, being the energetic and upbeat guy he was. He ran and jumped over the lasers being fired, whilst blasting through any badniks that came too close, destroying them and allowing the small animals trapped inside to be released back into the open.

"Yeah! Let's give Eggman a taste of our strength!" cheered Tails, before he flew Sonic and Knuckles over massive barrels being launched from the trunk of Eggman's truck.

"Bring it on, Eggman!" shouted Knuckles. He grabbed Sonic and Tails under his arms and threw them into the cannons whilst they weren't firing, destroying them.

"HEY! Those took a lot of time for me to build!" bellowed Eggman.

He came to a screeching halt as he turned the truck towards the heroes, revealing missile launchers built into the front. Right on the spot, he unleashed fire on them.

"OUCH!" Sonic cried as he was hit by one of the missiles, causing his rings to splatter around him. "Geez Eggman, isn't that too much?"

"Says the one who keeps spoiling my plans and destroying my machines!" Eggman replied, before cackling like the evil mastermind he was. He fired again, but this time, Tails flew his 2 friends to safety, who homing attacked the truck in retaliation.

"Time to scramble that egg!" announced Knuckles after he landed, jumping at the truck and punching the front of it. But right at that moment, Eggman drove the monster truck into a tree, squashing Knuckles in between.

"Stop!" Tails screamed as he attacked the truck with a Spin Jump, with Sonic following him.

Eggman drove backwards, intending to ram Sonic and Tails into another tree. They managed to run out of the way, much to Eggman's ire. He prepared to attack Knuckles again, only to find him gone.

"What?" he wondered. He wasn't prepared for want Knuckles was going to do.

Knuckles had dug into the ground, waiting for Eggman to drive over the part where he drilled into. After hearing the engine of the vehicle above him, he was ready. He aimed upwards, and drilled straight upwards, emerging from the ground and punching through Eggman's machine, leaving a large hole behind.

"NO!" Eggman yelled after witnessing the hole in his truck. Right at that moment, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all pulled off their special team attack.

Knuckles grabbed hold of Tails and swung him around. Tails then kicked Sonic into the air, who was pepped up for the attack.

"Blast away!" he claimed excitedly. Just as Eggman took his attention off the truck, Sonic began excessively homing attacking the enormous vehicle, leaving multiple holes in it. Within a few seconds, the entire truck was demolished, leaving Eggman behind with a burnt steering wheel.

The mad scientist couldn't believe it. His biggest vehicle had been destroyed without much effort. He remained sitting for a few moments, before growling loudly. Sonic and friends were high-fiving each other and laughing, until Eggman started shouting as he always would after being defeated.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, HEROES!" the enraged scientist boasted. "I'll be back with another machine that you can't destroy! Just you know it!"

After yelling at them, the Egg Mobile flew towards him, and he jumped in and flew back to his fortress, which was miles away.

"We'll be waiting for you, Egg-head!" replied Sonic, as he blew a raspberry and ran off into the distance with Tails and Knuckles, ready to destroy the rest of Eggman's badniks.

* * *

Eggman had made it back to his fortress, where Decoe and Bocoe were working and waiting for him to arrive back. They first thing they saw when he returned was a face of rage. Eggman was ready to yell again, but his throat hurt a little from that yelling earlier. He managed to calm himself down, and took a glass of water.

"Anything wrong, boss?" asked Decoe.

"Sonic..." he coldly said. "He and his two pals destroyed my new monster truck. Why is it so hard to get rid of them?"

"You could use stronger badniks!" answered Bocoe.

"No, you idiot!" snapped Eggman. "My mechs and vehicles already have the strength of stronger badniks! AND SONIC STILL STOPS THEM?!" His anger was starting to return quicker than he wanted it too.

"How about a new robot duplicate of him made to surpass him?" suggested Decoe.

"We made one back when he was a child." responded Eggman. "It didn't do him in though, and our new duplicate can't do it either."

"We still have the new one?" replied Decoe.

"YES. Why can you not follow me well?!" continued the angry Eggman. "We ditched the old Metal Sonic for the new one. For now, I'm leaving our current Metal Sonic in the vault of old machines until I figure out what to do with it."

"I've been wondering..." inquired Bocoe, "have you ever thought about transforming yourself into something? Like that time you transformed Sonic into a werewolf with stretchy arms?"

"Hmmm... no." Eggman quietly replied. He raised his voice for his next line. "I haven't..."

He grabbed a piece of paper with a pencil, and got drawing. The two tried to ask him what he was doing, but were silenced by him holding his finger up at them. After a few minutes, the drawing was finished, and he turned his seat towards the two.

"Bocoe, thanks for saying something that was actually smart." Eggman announced. "I have taken your idea, and we're making it a reality."

Bocoe cheered excitedly, whilst Decoe smiled.

"I'm going to transform myself into a robot!" Eggman continued, showing the paper with his plan drawn on it.

The first drawing was of Eggman himself, with an arrow next to him pointing to a machine which appeared to be where the badniks were built. Next to that drawing, an "=" symbol was drawn, which was behind the final drawing on that paper; Eggman inside of a robot's body.

The robot didn't look like the average badnik. He was inside a body similar to Metal Sonic, but shaped more like Eggman himself. He also looked a lot more advanced than Metal Sonic could hope to be, with his wrists featuring attached laser guns, robot boots, and more advanced features.

"That looks awesome!" yelled the two robots like excited little kids. "You should definitely stop Sonic with that!"

"Alright you two, stop cooing." replied the sinister Eggman. "We must get to work on building this idea first. And for that, we need a badnik machine first."

"But how are you gonna get that robot body if it only creates bug bodies?" they wondered when they realized the robot's appearance wouldn't come out of a badnik machine.

"Simple." Eggman responded. "I will program that robot design into one of the machines! But as for the advanced features, you're gonna be surprised..."

* * *

They headed on down to the room where badniks were built. The poor, captured animals were banging helplessly on the insides of massive glass jars Eggman had placed them inside. Every few seconds, 8 metallic hands grabbed one animal each, and put them through machines that placed them inside of a badnik's body, giving the badnik life. The badniks would then leave the machine, allowing room for the next. Eggman was proud of these machines.

After a few hours of work, he successfully programmed the suit into one of the machines, although it didn't have the material that would upgrade it to a level above Metal Sonic. It also wasn't a typical badnik. It was a bigger robot above the size of Sonic and his friends.

After turning off the machine, Eggman tried to scramble (pun intended, though you likely didn't laugh) into the start of one of the machines, but couldn't because the start was just merely above the size of a small animal.

"Help me out!" he shouted as his head was stuck inside, jolting Bocoe and Decoe, who had fallen asleep as he programmed the new suit into the machine, awake to pull him out.

"Right, these machines aren't big enough to fit me in." he claimed. "However, this will actually form part of my plan to transform myself."

"How?" asked Bocoe.

"Very simple. I'll put one of the animals into this machine, and transform it into a robot that will resemble me. Next, I'll program the badnik to find the Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me."

"Won't Sonic and friends just destroy it?" questioned Decoe.

"Well, there's a big chance they won't be where the Master Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds are. If there is, I'll send you 2 to distract them whilst the badnik leaves with them. I want you to go with the robot just in case." He passed a device named the _Egg-Contactor_ to Bocoe, who had to strap it onto his wrist.

"This device will let you contact me if Sonic and his pals are where the Chaos Emeralds are." he continued. "Also, whilst you're travelling to steal the Chaos Emeralds, I will build a new badnik machine that can fit me in! How's that for an idea, huh?"

"Sounds great, boss!" Bocoe answered. "We'll protect the badnik and bring the chaos emeralds to you!"

"Those brains of yours are really developing now!" Eggman warmly said, smiling.

But that warm smile quickly vanished as Eggman reactivated the machine, which grabbed a rabbit from it's glass jar.

"Help me, please!" squeaked the poor rabbit.

"Silence!" snapped Eggman. "You're going to work with us whether you like it or not!"

Sure enough, the rabbit was placed onto the machine's conveyer belt and brought inside the machine. After a short while, the Eggman robot emerged.

Eggman was happy with this robot. For now, it was colorless, but he was planning to edit it so it would be painted to represent him. Eggman had chose this specific robot because it had arms to carry the emeralds in. He walked up to the robot, and controlled it with a remote so it would travel to find the emeralds. The robot immediately started walking out of Eggman's fortress.

"I call that robot: the Eggdroid. Now, go and follow the Eggdroid!" Eggman told Bocoe and Decoe. "And don't worry, I've programmed it to fly as well. Take notes, Tails!"

* * *

_**The Chaos Emeralds are now the target of Eggman's first Eggdroid! Will the Sonic Heroes find out and protect the Chaos Emeralds? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Chaos Emeralds

_**Chapter 2: The Chaos Emeralds**_

* * *

A few hours had passed by after Dr. Eggman announced his new plan to Decoe and Bocoe. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had just wrapped up on destroying the badniks so they wouldn't bring trouble to people around them. However, they were wondering where Eggman was, as he did say he would return with a new, indestructible machine. Sonic began tapping his foot, Tails yawned and Knuckles started flexing his muscles and chuckling. Just then, Tails sneezed out of nowhere. Turned out Eggman telling him to "take notes" behind his back was the reason for it.

"Gesundheit." responded Knuckles. "Allergies?"

"Nah." replied Tails. "Maybe Eggman was using backtalk on me."

"That rotten old egg should just give in. He'll never defeat us!" added Sonic.

As the 3 heroes were talking, the Eggdroid flew over them in the sky. Decoe and Bocoe were clinging on to its legs, trying frantically to not let go. Thanks to how high it had flown, the Eggdroid figured it would fire a blast down at Knuckles just to mess with him. So it did.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted after he got hit by the blast and lost the rings he'd collected for the team. "WHO DID THAT?!"

He looked up to the sky, and indeed saw the Eggdroid. Unfortunately, since he wasn't all that bright, he mistook it for a plane thanks to Decoe and Bocoe forming the shape of wings whilst hanging from the Eggdroid's legs.

"Oh. How did I get hit when there's no badniks?" he inquired as he went to collect his rings because they could disappear.

"Well, if we do get hurt, it's always for a reason." Tails answered.

Tails preceded to fly into the sky to find whoever was responsible for hurting Knuckles, and managed to see the Eggdroid with Decoe and Bocoe hanging from it's legs.

"Alright you!" Tails yelled at the Eggdroid, catching its attention. "Get out of here!"

He went for the attack, but the Eggdroid managed to fly out of the way. Eggman had advanced it to fly whichever way it wanted, because he would be using a suit like that later to fight the heroes. Tails instead punched Bocoe, leaving him hanging from the Eggdroid's foot. An exhausted Tails gently flew down to the ground due to the Eggdroid really being that high.

"Actually Knuckles, it was a badnik." sighed Tails.

"Oh." said Knuckles, before he facepalmed himself.

"Let's follow it!" announced Sonic.

The three of them went to chase after the Eggdroid. Unfortunately, Eggman had put a lot of programming into it; it could do skans to sense danger, lift and throw objects, carry people with its legs, had a built-in GPS (for finding the Chaos Emeralds), and as we just mentioned, fly however it wanted. For flying, it could go as fast as one of Eggman's machines, which was almost as fast as Sonic himself.

The Eggdroid immediately entered its Speed mode after detecting the 3 heroes. Decoe and Bocoe were hanging as hard as they could to it's legs, screaming. They both started to feel sick. Shortly after it sped off, Sonic grabbed his friends' hands.

"Let's blast through with Sonic speed!" he cried as he zoomed off after the badnik with his pals.

The Eggdroid was also able to retaliate whilst flying, so it started blasting at the 3. Just when they managed to speed ahead of it, the Eggdroid blasted Sonic back, distracting Tails and Knuckles and gaining time to fly away from them.

* * *

Shortly after losing the Heroes, the Eggdroid received a signal for the Chaos Emeralds on the GPS. They were 40 miles away, so the Eggdroid used its Speed mode to reach them in good time. After slowing down, the Eggdroid dropped Decoe and Bocoe. They were ready to hurl, but couldn't because they were simple robot henchman. As they regained their composure, Bocoe remembered the Egg-Contacter, and settled on calling Eggman.

"Hi, boss!" greeted Bocoe when he managed to get Eggman on the call.

"Have you reached the Chaos Emeralds yet?" Eggman asked as he paused building the new bandik machine.

"Yes!" responded Decoe. "Unfortunately, we ran into Sonic and his friends, but we managed to escape them."

"Well, if you did run into them, I'm very sure they'll keep running after you!"

Before Decoe could continue talking, the sound of a spindash could be heard.

"Oh shoot." said Decoe as he heard that very noise.

"Don't just stand there! Distract them like I told you too, you nimcombots!" replied Eggman sternly.

"Right, boss!" yelled Bocoe, just before the heroes arrived in front of them, having helped Sonic back to his feet and recollected his rings.

If it wasn't for the fact that the two robots were standing on top of the hill, whilst the Eggdroid was down the hill where the emeralds were, thus making it unrecognizable, it would have been caught for sure. Bocoe quickly checked now, and ordered the Eggdroid to collect the Emeralds and make a run for it.

"Who are you talking to?" replied Knuckles angrily, raising his fist and preparing a punch.

"Oh uh… we just came to tell you that… Eggman fired us!" lied Bocoe nervously.

"Did he?" mocked Sonic, being cocky as always. "Gee, I SURE wonder why."

"We made a mess in his fortress, so he had no choice but to order us out!" continued Decoe, who was on the verge of sweating.

"You said nervous." wondered Tails, as he placed his hand on his chin. "I think you're lying!"

"NO, PLEASE!" shouted both robots.

"We know you're lying. It's all in your voices." responded Knuckles sternly.

Quickly, they turned around to see the Eggdroid had grabbed hold of all of the Chaos Emeralds. They were gonna get attacked any minute by Knuckles, so they made a run for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Knuckles. He re-clenched his hand into a fist, as he ran after them. He threw a punch, but it was averted due to the Eggdroid flying off with Bocoe and Decoe grabbing onto its legs.

"Oh blast, they're getting away!" called Sonic.

"Not if I can help it!" interrupted Tails.

He flew straight into the sky and took hold of Decoe's own legs. Decoe, as scared as he was, wasn't going to let this plan fail. One of his hands let go of the Eggdroid's leg, and slapped Tails across the face. An annoyed Tails slapped back, causing a comical slap fight. Unfortunately, Decoe slapped hard enough to knock Tails off his leg, sending Tails plummeting back down to the ground. Knuckles tried to catch him in his arms, but he didn't need to as Tails flew back down successfully.

"How dare they…" Knuckles calmly said, although rage in clearly in his voice. Sonic managed to calm him down.

"Don't worry Knuckles, we can just fight Eggman to retrieve them!" replied Sonic.

Knuckles and Tails agreed with Sonic, before they all chased after the speeding Eggdroid.

* * *

Up in the sky, Bocoe activated his Egg-Contactor to call Eggman.

"Well done, you two!" Eggman said. "Perfect timing, too! I've just finished building and constructing the new machine!" In general, it took 6 hours to build the machine. "Come back to my fortress, and we will construct the new suit!"

Bocoe was about to thank his boss, only to catch sight of the Sonic Heroes chasing after them again.

"What do we do Eggman? The Sonic Heroes are after us!"

"Ugh, the little blue ring magnet and his friends will never learn when to give up." sighed Eggman. "However, if you ditch the Egg-Contactor and throw it down to them, I will inform them about the new plan they certainly won't stop!"

"Won't it break on contact with the ground?" asked Decoe.

"They'll simply catch it, you idiots!" yelled Eggman. "Just come back to help me with the suit!"

Bocoe unstrapped the device from his wrist and let it fall back down to the heroes as they were starting to catch up. Sonic immediately caught the device in his hand. He turned it around, and saw Eggman's traditional head symbol on it.

"Eggman, please no." sighed Sonic. He almost stopped on the Egg-Contactor, until he heard Eggman's voice come from it.

"Hold it right there, Sonic. I want to inform you of my latest plan-" he declared.

Sonic interrupted Eggman with a loud groan.

"Shut it, blue pineapple!" continued Eggman. "Lemme speak!"

"Give us a good reason why we shouldn't attack you for sending your robots to steal the Chaos Emeralds!" interrupted Knuckles further.

Eggman couldn't believe it.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted.

Knuckles, while still furious, decided to let Eggman speak.

"So, you three." announced Eggman. "I've figured that using enormous machines to fight you is getting old, so I'm using a variation of my badnik formula. You may find that laughable, but this time, _I'll_ be the one laughing!" He took a short break to cackle. "Moving on… I'm planning to transform myself into a robot that surpasses Metal Sonic! There will be plenty of surprises in store for this new battle between me and you! Oh, and I took the emeralds away from you to see if you can defeat me on your own. Also for this fight, they will be no backing off. I want you to meet me at my fortress at 11:30PM so we can face off. This will be a hard fight, ESPECIALLY for you Sonic. Good luck… if you get it!" Eggman cackled yet again, before disconnecting himself from the call.

* * *

_**The Chaos Emeralds have been stolen, and the Sonic Heroes have been challenged to fight Eggman in his new robot suit! What surprises will Eggman include for this? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Implants and Transformation

_**Chapter 3: Implants and the Transformation**_

**SHORT NEWS: This is the last chapter before chapter 2 of **_**The Freaking Anime**_ **(no, not the last chapter of this story altogether). Also, if you're wondering why Eggman made a stronger badnik to steal the emeralds if he didn't want them, there's a surprise in store. Continue reading to find out what it is!**

* * *

"Pfft." responded Sonic, after Eggman disconnected himself from the call. "We're strong together. He won't defeat us!"

"Didn't he say he would surpass Metal Sonic in his robot form?" asked Tails.

"If we were able to stop Metal Sonic together, we gotta bring out our all to stop Eggman." continued Knuckles.

"If we're together, challenges are nothing!" boasted the prideful hedgehog.

"Hmph. If you say so." replied Knuckles.

The echidna stomped on the Egg-Contactor, and the 3 friends walked away.

* * *

Bocoe, Decoe and the Eggdroid reappeared at Eggman's fortress. The Eggdroid was carrying all 7 of the colourful Chaos Emeralds. At the entrance, they were scanned and permitted to enter. Eggman was standing by the new badnik machine he had built, patiently waiting for them to return. He was satisfied to find all of the Chaos Emeralds in their hands.

"Well done, Eggdroid!" he said to the Eggdroid, patting it on the head and ignoring Bocoe and Decoe. "Now that we have all we need, it's time for the construction!"

"I would like to ask a question." called Decoe.

"Yes?" replied Eggman, as he got towards the new badnik machine to put new programming into the Eggdroid.

"Why did you build a new one of those machines, instead of just modifying one?" asked Decoe.

"Well, it distresses me when Sonic destroys my machines. And besides, I want these machines to produce badniks as quick as possible!" responded Eggman.

"I have a question too!" called Bocoe. "Why'd you send this badnik with us without the programming you're putting into it now?"

"Because if I did, the surprises would be revealed." continued Eggman. "Right I want you to take Metal Sonic out of the vault of old machines, and bring him to me."

"Last question." wondered Bocoe, as Decoe ran down to find Metal Sonic. "If you rejected stronger badniks earlier, why'd you send a stronger badnik to get the emeralds?"

"Well, there was a surprise hidden in it, that the heroes couldn't see." he showed him some of the programming he had built into the Eggdroid. After a little while, Bocoe noticed the many familiar elements. Eggman had taught him and Decoe about all of the old robots he had, including one that knew how to control his Egg Mobile… he couldn't believe it. It was Mecha Sonic!

"Wow!" he cried. "Are you gonna fuse more robots into this suit?"

"Why yes!" Eggman replied. "Which is exactly why I need Metal Sonic too."

Bocoe continued looking into the programming, and found implanted power from many other of his boss's robots, including the Death Egg Robot, Silver Sonic, and the next couple of massive machines he was initially going to fight Sonic with. He was amazed, and knew Decoe would be amazed too.

* * *

"Hey look, here's Metal now!" called Eggman.

Decoe emerged from the vault, pulling Metal Sonic's deactivated body with him.

"Here you go, boss." Decoe said, pushing Metal towards the doctor.

As Eggman scanned Metal Sonic and implanted his abilities into the suit, Decoe started to notice all the robots implanted into the machine. Within a few minutes, Metal Sonic's data was programmed into the suit.

"Completed!" Eggman said.

He was initially gonna program this suit into the other badnik machines, but he was unable to transfer data across machines. Instead, he only scanned the Eggdroid into them because adding all of the data from his machines would take ages, and it also successfully stole the Chaos Emeralds. But now was not the time to talk. It was time for the moment of truth.

"Right, you two! It's time for the moment of truth!" called Eggman to Bocoe and Decoe.

The two robots hurried over to the new badnik machine, where Eggman stood at the massive entrance for. He slowly stepped onto the conveyor belt that all of these machines had.

"Bocoe, power on this machine!" ordered Eggman. Bocoe instantly did what he was told.

The conveyor belt turned on, and into the machine went Eggman. When he had gotten midway into the machine, a message appeared on the black screen above the control panel on the outside of the machine, reading "ROBOT SUIT IN PROGRESS".

Back inside the machine, Eggman was lifted by a robot hand, and placed into the lower half of the suit he had constructed. He lifted his arms, and the upper half was placed over him. The two halves were tightened together, and the implanted powers were placed into the suit the doctor was inside. Flight, firepower, eye lasers, laser manipulation… very much everything from the data of the robots he'd implanted into this suit.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of the machine working, Eggman exited, inside the suit he constructed. A lot of obvious changes happened to Eggman after this. His arms moved in a robotic manner, his eyes were shiny and built in a way that represented the logo on his machines and devices, he was now able to fly and teleport, his voice was mechanical, and he could now do something without the need for his machines; he could _fight_.

"Right, you two," said Eggman as he turned his head towards Bocoe and Decoe, who had been watching the machine the whole time. "Here I am."

He showed off all of the power and weapons implanted into the suit, his ability to fly, and the rest of his features. They thought this was unbelievable.

"Wow!" yelled Bocoe across the entire fortress. "That looks great!"

"Sonic has no chance destroying that!" cried Decoe.

"Speaking of Sonic, let's go defeat him!" continued Bocoe, as he and Decoe turned to run out of the place.

"NOT NOW, YOU IDIOTS!" yelled a frustrated Eggman. The two immediately turned back to him. "I have already called Sonic over here! You'll have to wait until 11:30pm for him and his pals!"

"That late?!" they yelled in unison.

"Yes. That late." continued Eggman. "In the meantime, I shall train myself. As for you two, you need to create more Eggdroids to hold Sonic and his friends off for a starter match. When they defeat all of them, I will appear to battle them!"

"Right away!" they yelled in unison again, before running to the machines and powering them on.

"Good," said Eggman quietly, before leaving the lab.

He believed he was more than guaranteed to beat Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

* * *

11:30PM came. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stood outside the fortress, waiting for Eggman to appear with his transformation. He indeed did so, with his new army of Eggdroids following behind him. Bocoe and Decoe were behind them, bouncing up and down to try and get noticed.

"Neat." complimented Sonic.

"YOU!" yelled Knuckles. He was ready to attack Eggman for sending one of the Eggdroids to steal the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic and Tails held him back so he could calm down.

"Now now, Knuckles." replied Eggman. "Now you three, you understood my message! That's great!"

"Yeah…" said Knuckles, pulling out the shattered Egg-Contactor, with bits of glass falling out of it. "We did."

"Before the announcement, I need to reveal my new name." declared Eggman. "My name is _Egg-Robo_."

* * *

**And that's this chapter down! How well will Sonic and his friends fair against the Eggdroids, or for that matter, Egg-Robo himself? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Round One

_**Chapter 4: Round One**_

**I just can't let this story go, can I? I was thinking of making a fanfic for Christmas, but I missed out due to my work on other fanfics and websites. I'm planning a fanfic for my birthday, which is coming up on the 26th of January. Whoop whoop! I would also like to wish you all a Happy New Year in return.**

**Anyways lads, let's start chapter 4!**

* * *

"Egg-Robo?" mocked Sonic. He started giggling at Eggman's new name. "Thought you would call this new suit of yours Metal Eggman!"

"Silence, Sonic!" ordered Egg-Robo.

"K. Sheesh!" giggled the cocky hedgehog.

"Right, Sonic Heroes," started Egg-Robo. "I've decided that part of your battle will be with an entire army of Eggdroids I made!"

He walked out of the way of the 3, and the entire army of Eggdroids readied themselves. They had glowing red eyes, and arm cannons galore.

The Sonic Heroes stood staring wide-eyed at the army. Knuckles in particular was so shocked, his eyes began twitching.

"There's… there's…" stuttered Knuckles, until he managed to get it out. "MORE?!"

"Me and my minions invented all of them before you came," said Egg-Robo. "I'd like to see if you're capable of handling all of these, now that you've gained focus from when the first one stole the Chaos Emeralds."

"Right!" shouted Knuckles, clenching his fists and preparing to punch one of the Eggdroids really hard. He went to deliver that punch, only to be pulled back by Sonic and Tails.

"I think it'll be best if we let Egg-Robo speak." reassured Tails.

"I suppose," said Sonic as Knuckles calmed down.

"Anymore interruptions?" snarked Egg-Robo. Some silence occured right there. "No? Good." He walked back to where he was.

"Oh yes, and after you defeat the Eggdroids…" continued Egg-Robo, smiling evilly behind his mechanical suit. "You'll be facing ME!" He broke into a cackle afterwards.

Team Sonic stayed quiet for a few seconds, right before they burst into laughter.

"Come on, Eggman!" laughed Sonic. "Even Metal Sonic couldn't beat us! How do you expect to beat us with your own robot form? You always need to rely on giant machines to fight us!"

"Come on, Sonic!" responded Egg-Robo. "Don't you remember me saying this suit surpasses Metal Sonic? Keep up, will you?"

"How exactly is a robot Eggman going to surpass a robot Sonic?" wondered Tails.

"This is more than a robot Eggman suit." reassured Egg-Robo. "The energy inside this thing will finally allow me to complete my goal: get rid of you all! Oh yes, and I will also finally conquer the world when I do!"

"Are you guys done talking?" inquired Knuckles. "I want to mention to "Egg-Robo" that we've prepared to fight his Eggdroid army."

"Well then," said Egg-Robo. "Why don't you fight them right now?"

He stepped out of the Eggdroid army's way again.

"EGGDROIDS, ATTACK!"

That's where the fight sprung off. The Eggdroids charged towards Team Sonic, ready to unleash fire. They didn't want them to take anything else from them, so they retaliated.

Sonic spin-jumped and homing attacked a couple of Eggdroids, whilst Tails flew Knuckles upwards, so he could attack a few of them. Knuckles then grabbed both of his friends and threw them towards the nearest Eggdroids, allowing them to homing-attack into them. Because of how quick the Eggdroids were, Sonic had to use his super speed to match them. Tails had his flight and intelligence, and Knuckles had his brute strength and digging. They used these abilities to defend themselves throughout the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egg-Robo had ran back up into his fortress and sat in his seat. He, Bocoe and Decoe were watching the current battle happening outside the fortress. As he grinned at the thought of beating Sonic and his friends for good, another minion of his, Bokkun, flew in.

"Ah Bokkun, you've returned!" said Egg-Robo, turning around in his chair to face him.

Last week ago, Eggman's plan led the Sonic Heroes across the United States. After Eggman was defeated, he forgot to take Bokkun back with him and left him in Texas. And when he did realize, he decided to let Bokkun fly back himself because he was too concentrated on his next plan. Bokkun had just now returned, and was furious at Eggman. However, he was shocked to see Eggman's new suit, and screamed in terror.

"AAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" screamed Bokkun.

"Calm down, Bokkun!" said Bocoe as he grabbed Bokkun and calmed him down. "It's Eggman in that suit."

"Yeah," said Egg-Robo. "Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Oh," said Bokkun as he approached Egg-Robo. "Well if you are Eggman, time to get back at you for leaving me in Texas!"

Bokkun clenched his fist and punched Egg-Robo in the face. Naturally, he was really small and not that strong. It didn't help that Egg-Robo had the power of other robots inside of him. So the punch did absolutely nothing to Egg-Robo, and instead hurt Bokkun.

"OUCH!" yelped Bokkun as he rubbed his now sore fist.

"Well, seems like you don't understand this." sighed Egg-Robo. He spent the next minute explaining to Bokkun what he had turned into, and how he did it.

"Interesting," said Bokkun as he turned to face to watch the Sonic Heroes fighting the Eggdroids.

"As soon as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles defeat all of the Eggdroids out there, I will start to fight them." declared Egg-Robo again. He couldn't wait for his victory.

* * *

Back outside, the Sonic Heroes finally had enough energy for a team attack.

"Let's destroy these bolt-brains!" yelled Sonic. Knuckles grabbed Tails to spin him around and threw him upwards, Tails kicked Sonic, and Sonic proceeded to rapidly homing attack all over the place. All the Eggdroids were caught in the attack, and each of them blew up on impact, freeing the tiny animals trapped in them.

"Thank you, Sonic!" thanked the rabbit that had been trapped inside the first Eggdroid that Eggman built.

"You're welcome, little bud." replied Sonic, patting the rabbit on its head before it left with the other freed animals.

"HEY! Don't I get a thank you?" yelled Knuckles from behind Sonic.

"Don't worry Knuckles," said Sonic. "I'm sure they thank you and Tails as well."

"Yeah," responded Tails. "but now it's time for our next battle."

And indeed, their next opponent came. Egg-Robo, after Tails said it was time for the next battle, left his fortress and flew towards Sonic and his friends. He was grinning madly.

"Why are you happy, Eggman?" asked Sonic. "We destroyed all of your robots!"

"I'm happy because you've used up your team attack!" replied Egg-Robo. "This means that facing me is going to be long and difficult for you."

"We'll see who's happy when we sock your suit off!" boasted Knuckles.

"Yeah!" yelled Tails.

"Well, if you say so." replied Egg-Robo. He flew backwards to distance himself half a mile away from Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. He cranked up the volume on his speaker box to its highest, and yelled "COME AT ME!"

* * *

Sonic immediately started running towards Egg-Robo at high-speed. He readied a punch, and delivered it to Egg-Robo as soon as he got close to him.

Well, he almost delivered the punch. Egg-Robo managed to catch the punch in his hand… with little to no effort. Sonic stood wide-eyed in horror as Egg-Robo smiled.

"Wha-what?!" gasped Sonic. He realized he was wrong, and Eggman was right.

"I told you." whispered Egg-Robo into Sonic's ear. He grabbed Sonic's fist with his other hand, and swung him high into the air.

"WOAH!" screamed Sonic as he went flying into the air. He spun down towards Egg-Robo's head to attack him there, but the robot Eggman shot a beam at Sonic, blowing him to the side.

"SONIC!" screamed Tails as Sonic was getting hurt by Egg-Robo. He took his arm cannon and shot a blast at Egg-Robo, who countered it with a beam, knocking Tails away and causing him to bump into Knuckles.

"Ouch!" yelped Knuckles as Tails knocked him over by accident.

"Egg-Robo seems really strong! He's beating Sonic easily!" Tails complained.

Knuckles looked towards to see Sonic trying to land a hit on Egg-Robo, only to get hit instead every time.

"RIGHT!" yelled Knuckles. He started digging into the ground, going straight under Egg-Robo's feet. When he reached his position, he grabbed Egg-Robo's feet and dragged him under with him. Sonic, who was covered in bruises, watched Knuckles and Egg-Robo fighting in the tunnel.

"Listen here Egg-Robo. Don't you dare hurt my friends!" yelled Knuckles as he punched Egg-Robo's stomach, to which Egg-Robo punched him backwards across the tunnel he dug. The robot formed a shield to defend himself from Knuckles' punches, which allowed him to land his own hits on Knuckles, before grabbing his legs and smashing him into the ground constantly, like he was a pickaxe. Knuckles was even more bruised than Sonic when Egg-Robo tossed him aside.

"SONIC! Stop watching me get hurt and help me! You too, Tails!" yelled an angry Knuckles. Sonic immediately jumped into the hole with Tails following suit, and kicked up a dust cloud into Egg-Robo's face, shortly blocking his vision.

"My vision!" yelled Egg-Robo. Thanks to how advanced he was though, he regained it in about 5 seconds. Sonic spin-dashed him into a pile of dirt, only to get punched into the top of the tunnel. Egg-Robo reached the start of the tunnel and jumped out, and Sonic and his friends pursued him.

Back on the surface, Egg-Robo managed to absorb an arm cannon blast from Tails, thanks to a power Metal Sonic had. He shot it straight back at them, so they ran out of the way. Egg-Robo then fired a laser, and aimed it around to try and get one of his arch-enemies. He fired it at Knuckles, leaving him too injured to continue fighting.

"How could you, Egg-Robo?!" cried Tails as Knuckles struggled to get to his feet, only to pass out.

From behind him, Sonic homing-attacked Egg-Robo to the ground, giving Tails the chance to blast him without absorbing. Though after both attacks hit Egg-Robo, he shot a series of missiles towards Tails. Tails successfully dodged them all, only to trip up on Knuckles' passed out body. The final missile hit Tails, which caused him to pass out as well.

"TAILS!" yelled Sonic. He was _furious_ now. He decided he would destroy Egg-Robo for hurting his friends and threatening the world… by cheating.

* * *

Sonic immediately ran into Egg-Robo's fortress, as Egg-Robo followed after him. The hedgehog went at his highest speed up the stairs, and broke in to find the Chaos Emeralds.

"Intruder!" yelled Decoe. "Stop right there! You shouldn't be escap~!"

But Sonic simply ran over Decoe like he was roadkill. He hurried down to the lab, being certain the emeralds were in there. He found the emeralds inside a glass container, only to get stopped right there in his tracks. Egg-Robo shot a laser at Sonic, knocking him over.

"I told you Sonic…" said Egg-Robo, glaring at him as he walked over to him. "No emeralds."

"I tried to get them for Tails and Knuckles' sake." panted Sonic.

Egg-Robo grabbed Sonic's throat and lifted him upwards to speak with him.

"Listen here Sonic. I don't like being pushed around all the time. Conquering the world is my job, and you're not letting me complete it. That is why I've turned into this to deal with you and your friends. I suggest you either leave and never mess with me again, or I destroy you right here on the spot. Which option will you take?"

Sonic was gasping for air, but managed to say "I'll leave you alone. I swear!"

Egg-Robo let go of Sonic's throat, and dropped him to the ground. Sonic immediately ran out of the fortress, where Egg-Robo was finally left alone to his plans.

Or at least he seemed to be left alone. As soon as Egg-Robo turned his back sideways, Sonic homing attacked into the glass container and stole all of the Chaos Emeralds. He prepared to transform into Super Sonic, a super form he used to deal with Egg-Robo's stronger creations. He was determined not to lose to Eggman.

Egg-Robo was so appalled and angry at Sonic's lie, that he quickly swiped all of the emeralds back before Sonic could transform.

"I need those Eggman!" yelled Sonic. He went to kick Egg-Robo in the face, only for Egg-Robo to grab his throat and blast him out of the lab. After Sonic landed at the top of the stairs to the lab, Egg-Robo ran up and chased him out, even kicking him a few times. When Sonic finally got out, he found the unconscious bodies of Tails and Knuckles, lifted them up, and ran away with them under his arms. Due to how heavy they were, they slowed him down a little, but he did manage to get out before Egg-Robo could destroy him.

Egg-Robo smiled as he left the fortress and watched Sonic run away, seemingly not to return.

"At last, Sonic and his friends are gone! Now that I've driven them away for good, I can finally conquer the planet!" he cried before he laughed evilly once again. He went back to his fortress to bring the good news to his minions.

* * *

_**Egg-Robo has successfully gotten rid of Sonic and his friends! Now that the heroes are gone, where will Sonic go to get help for his friends? Find out in the next chapter!**_

**Well, this story got dark quickly. I'll keep the K+ rating, cause I don't wanna go over PG for the sake of the kids reading this. As I said before the chapter started, happy new year!**


	5. Quick message, and Chapter 5 preview!

**I'm not as motivated as I was before when I started writing fanfiction, which is why I haven't published anything new as of 2020. Chapter 5 of this story is in development though; I just haven't edited it for a bit. Also, the birthday fanfic will still happen, but if it does, it will likely be ****_very_**** late.**

**School is catching up to me again, and I've also starting showing interest towards Reddit. On top of that, my Discord server was nuked a week ago, which has left me in grief. I have an alternative server though, which is currently being transformed into the same server I had back then.**

**Other than my Discord server getting nuked, 2020 has been ok. I'm excited for the new Sonic movie coming out next month (I'm gonna gather two of my IRL friends to watch it with me in the cinema). Speaking of chapter 5 of this story though, here's a small preview;**

* * *

The next day...

After falling asleep under a tree, Sonic managed to make it back home to the Green Hill Zone. Tails and Knuckles were now conscious, but they were too injured to run or fight. Sonic was still devastated that Egg-Robo defeated him without much of a problem.

"Sonic…" said Tails weakly. "How are we gonna stop Egg-Robo?"

Sonic didn't respond. He looked to the sunny sky as his two friends laid in the shade to rest. He had no idea where to go next.

"If we can't stop him," said Knuckles. "Will he steal the Master Emerald next?"

Sonic stayed quiet so he could think. The Master Emerald was the enormous emerald that provided the Chaos Emeralds their power. If they could extract and gain power from the Master Emerald, they could destroy Egg-Robo… Eureka! That was when he finally piped up.

"Knuckles, you've just given me a great idea!" announced Sonic. "We can use the power of the Master Emerald to defeat Egg-Robo!"

As Tails and Knuckles clapped their hands, Sonic's smile suddenly disappeared.

"But who's gonna help you two?" he said. "You two are still in pain. I can't do this on my own."

"How about Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Shadow, huh?" wondered Sonic. "Well, if I can convince him. Should I get our other friends together for this plan?" he asked.

"The more, the merrier!" claimed Tails.

"But first, I gotta leave you something to eat," said Sonic. "I'm certain you're really hungry after that fight. You need these more than me."

He ran off, grabbed a plate of chilli dogs from a party he held a while ago to celebrate defeating Eggman, returned, and left it in front of Tails and Knuckles. He didn't have an actual place to store food, which made them smell rather disgusting.

"Here," said Sonic gleefully. "You guys eat up. I need to go gather all our friends! Gotta juice!"

With that, he boosted all the way out of the Green Hill Zone. Tails and Knuckles watched him leave, and glanced down at the old chilli dogs.

"Ew," winced Tails.

* * *

**Yes, Sonic's other friends will appear in chapter 5, which will be titled ****_Sonic Finds Help_****. I'm also going to create new art for this fanfic so I can place it as the new image. Thank you, people who have been reading this fanfic. See you when I can!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sonic Finds Help

_**Chapter 5: Sonic Finds Help**_

**Here's the fifth chapter of this story! About time I got back to fanfiction. Sadly, I gave up and cancelled the birthday fanfic because I had no clue what to make of it. From this point onwards, I'll announce fanfiction _after_ I start writing it. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**

**Also, I did see the Sonic movie. I thought it was a great film; Jim Carrey playing Eggman was the definite highlight of the movie. I even thought the human characters were likable, such as Tom and his wife Maddie. If there's a sequel (which is very likely, regarding the post-credit scenes which I won't spoil for you), you know for sure I'll be in the cinema again. I'm gonna get the movie on Blu-ray as soon as it gets released.**

**Anyways, let's kick off this chapter!**

* * *

Back inside the fortress, Bocoe and Bokkun were trying to lift Decoe back to his feet after Sonic ran him over. After they helped him to his feet, Egg-Robo strode into the room, and sat in his seat.

"So, how did it go boss?" asked Bocoe.

"Exactly how I wanted it to," said Egg-Robo as he turned around to face his minions. "Nice to see your idea worked out for once, Bocoe."

"Gee, thanks boss," replied Bocoe.

"But now that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are gone," asked Decoe. "Are his other friends gonna try and stop you?"

At that moment, Egg-Robo remembered that Sonic had went from enemies to rivals with Shadow the Hedgehog, although they did help each other when Eggman was threatening the world. There was also Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Big the Cat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, the Chaotix, and… Egg-Robo paused to sigh. _Omochao._

"If Sonic forms an army to stop me, then I'll bring out the Chaos Emeralds. Simple as that." declared Egg-Robo. "Tommorow, I need to create more Eggdroids to secure them. And when I do, I'll put my new world domination plan into action!"

Egg-Robo cackled evilly yet again, as he got up from his seat, and went to fall asleep. His minions went to sleep as well.

* * *

_The next day..._

After falling asleep under a tree, Sonic managed to make it back home to the Green Hill Zone. Tails and Knuckles were now conscious, but they were too injured to run or fight. Sonic was still devastated that Egg-Robo defeated him without much of a problem.

"Sonic…" said Tails weakly. "How are we gonna stop Egg-Robo?"

Sonic didn't respond. He looked to the sunny sky as his two friends laid in the shade to rest. He had no idea where to go next.

"If we can't stop him," said Knuckles. "Will he steal the Master Emerald next?"

Sonic stayed quiet so he could think. The Master Emerald was the enormous emerald that provided the Chaos Emeralds their power. If they could extract and gain power from the Master Emerald, they could destroy Egg-Robo… Eureka! That was when he finally piped up.

"Knuckles, you've just given me a great idea!" announced Sonic. "We can use the power of the Master Emerald to defeat Egg-Robo!"

As Tails and Knuckles clapped their hands, Sonic's smile suddenly disappeared.

"But who's gonna help you two?" he said. "You two are still in pain. I can't do this on my own."

"How about Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Shadow, huh?" wondered Sonic. "Well, if I can convince him. Should I get our other friends together for this plan?" he asked.

"The more, the merrier!" claimed Tails.

"But first, I gotta leave you something to eat," said Sonic. "I'm certain you're really hungry after that fight. You need these more than me."

He ran off, grabbed a plate of chilli dogs from a party he held a while ago to celebrate defeating Eggman, returned, and left it in front of Tails and Knuckles. He didn't have an actual place to store food, which made them smell rather disgusting.

"Here," said Sonic gleefully. "You guys eat up. I need to go gather all our friends! Gotta juice!"

With that, he boosted all the way out of the Green Hill Zone. Tails and Knuckles watched him leave, and glanced down at the old chilli dogs.

"Ew," winced Tails.

* * *

_Later that day…_

A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, red eyes, and white chest fur was standing on an area of Angel Island, lamenting over the disappearance of the Chaos Emeralds. He was indeed Shadow the Hedgehog.

"The Chaos Emeralds…" sighed Shadow. "That crook Eggman must have them with him. I better head over there to teach him a lesson."

He didn't have the green emerald that would teleport him to Eggman's fortress, so he prepared to run there instead. Because after all, the hedgehogs never got tired.

As he began heading out of the Angel Island in the direction of Eggman's fortress, he was quite surprised to find Sonic running right in front of him to stop him.

"Out of my way, Sonic!" snapped Shadow. "I need to face Eggman because he took the Chaos Emeralds."

"I came to warn you about him," replied Sonic. "because me and my friends were presented to a terrible surprise by him."

"A surprise?" asked Shadow. "Hmph. As if his surprises are anything interesting."

"Let me explain everything," replied Sonic.

Shadow crossed his arms and responded "Fine. Explain the story."

"It started off at where the Emeralds were. Me, Tails and Knuckles were just waiting for Eggman to show up with his next machine or something, when Knuckles got shot by a blast from a badnik. The badnik was shaped just like old McNosehair, and his two robot henchmen Bocoe and Decoe were hanging onto it. The badnik went to steal the Emeralds, as Bocoe and Decoe distracted us by lying about Eggman firing them. We did see through their lie, but it was too late. They got onto the badnik and escaped with all 7 Emeralds."

"I thought you said something about Eggman having a surprise," responded Shadow, after Sonic explained how the Emeralds were taken.

"But that isn't it!" reassured Sonic.

"After they got away, a small device made by Eggman fell into my hands. We got a message from Eggman, saying how the surprise was in store for us at 11:30 that night at his fortress. When we arrived, he revealed he was now wearing a suit of robot armour, with several items we find on his standard robots. He called himself Egg-Robo.

"Egg-Robo?" said Shadow.

"That was his new name," continued Sonic. "Before we came, he built an entire army out of the badnik who stole the Emeralds, and sent them to attack us, with mentions that he would be next to fight us. Fortunately, we were able to defeat them that time, and used a team attack to destroy them all. But afterwards, Egg-Robo himself fought us, and…"

"You temporarily defeated him?" interrupted Shadow.

"Actually," sighed Sonic. "no…"

"You lost?" asked a surprised Shadow.

"Yeah…" continued Sonic. "But we never expected to lose! He had all kinds of attacks, and he managed to defeat us all without much problem. I even had to try and steal back the Emeralds to stop him, but he beat me and forced me to run all the way back to Green Hill without them."

"What happened to Tails and Knuckles?" wondered Shadow.

"He knocked them unconscious during our fight against him, so I had to run back with them under my arms," answered Sonic. "They're currently recovering at Green Hill. I came to find you because… I need your help. In fact, I need everyone's help!"

"Me?" questioned Shadow. He thought about helping his blue rival for a few seconds before appearing. "Ok, I'll help you with this. But if he's too powerful for all of us, I'm leaving. Got that?"

"Sure…" Sonic said.

Shadow took out a device, and contacted his two friends, Rouge the Bat and E-102 Omega, to tell them to meet the team at Green Hill. When he was finished, he told Sonic to follow him to find Amy Rose, another friend of Sonic's.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog with a huge crush on Sonic, was playing with her friend Cream the Rabbit, her pet chao Cheese, and their dim large friend, Big the Cat, at Cream's house. When there was a knock on the door, Amy opened it to see Sonic and Shadow with quite the serious looks on their faces.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Amy.

"Amy, there's a serious topic going on with Eggman," replied Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow went to go see Cream and Big, as Amy followed them in.

"What's that meanie Eggman up to now?" wondered Cream.

Sonic recapped the story to the 3 of them as Shadow stood next to him. Amy, Cream and Big sat there listening.

"This new Eggman sounds scary…" said Cream, cuddling Cheese.

"Eggman's a robot?" wondered Big. "I thought he had lots of robots already."

"This robot is different," said Shadow. "Sonic says he had all sorts of weapons and powers that made him surpass his previous robots."

"And what of Tails and Knuckles?" asked Amy.

"I left them to rest at Green Hill," Sonic said. "I did leave them some food I was saving, and I'm sure there are no badniks there right now. So, will you help us get back at Egg-Robo?"

"Yeah!" answered Amy.

"I guess," said Big.

"We're too scared," whimpered Cream. "Me and Cheese will stay here."

"That's fine, Cream," replied Sonic as he patted Cream on the head. "But if Egg-Robo or his machines comes to attack you, you'll have to escape!"

"Yes, mister Sonic," said Cream as she grabbed his legs and hugged him.

"Right!" said Sonic, after Cream let go of his legs.. "Amy and Big, follow us!"

Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Big left the house as Cream and Cheese waved at them. The rabbit and her chao started playing with dolls, 3 of which were designed to look like Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

* * *

_Back on Green Hill, 2 hours later…_

Tails and Knuckles laid on the grass, resting. They did eat some of the chili dogs Sonic gave them, but it made them a little sick, so they laid there to let their stomach aches leave.

"You wonder if *urp* Sonic's doing fine?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"He'll be fine as long as he doesn't go near Egg-Robo on his own," Knuckles said, as he slowly sat up.

As Tails and Knuckles started to feel better, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them as leaves were picked up by the wind. Out of the portal jumped a white hedgehog from the future, Silver the Hedgehog, and his friend Blaze the Cat.

"Silver? Blaze?" wondered Tails. "What are you doing here? Have you heard about Eggman?"

"We have," said Blaze. "Silver was looking through time to see what would happen in the next few weeks, and what he saw was a future where Eggman and his machines ruled over the Earth. He said Eggman had a new robot suit that covered his entire body."

"That's what we're dealing with now!" said Knuckles. "Last night, Sonic, Tails and I fought Eggman in his suit, and he defeated all 3 of us! He said he now went by the name of Egg-Robo."

"Where is Sonic exactly?" asked Silver.

"He went to gather the others," answered Tails.

"If we don't stop Egg-Robo in time, we could all be dead!" said Silver.

"And now that I think about it, he will now start his world domination plan since he got rid of us!" panicked Tails. "Sonic, please hurry back with the others!"

At that moment, Tails got what he wanted. Up ahead, he and the others saw Sonic and Shadow heading towards where they were, with Amy and Big in tow. Also there were the Chaotix, who were visited by the team and agreed to help. Right next to Charmy Bee was a robot in the shape of the Chao; Omochao. The team arrived not so long after getting spotted by the others.

"I'm back guys!" Sonic announced. "I've gathered the others to help stop Egg-Robo! Oh, and hello Silver and Blaze!"

"Good thing you came, Sonic," said Silver. "I found a future where Egg-Robo was ruling over Earth because we weren't alive to stop him. We can't let that future come true!"

"Also, I thought Rouge and Omega would be with you guys as well," wondered Knuckles.

"They will meet us here," replied Shadow.

"Sure Shadow," said Knuckles.

"And Cream?" asked Blaze.

"She was too scared of Egg-Robo, so she didn't want to help us," said Amy. "Sonic told her to stay at home during our fight."

"If this attack on Egg-Robo goes wrong, I'm going to leave," declared Shadow.

"But why?" asked Tails.

"I think it's just the way he is," said Sonic.

"Hello!" said Omochao as he flew over to Knuckles. "I am Omochao, and I'm here to help!"

"Alright!" yelled Knuckles, who was annoyed and angry. "Who invited Omochao?!"

"Sorry, Knuckles!" called Charmy. "He wouldn't leave us alone about coming so we just let him."

"Fine…" grumbled Knuckles.

"We've got the whole team!" cheered Vector the Crocodile.

"Even Mighty came back to help us!" said Espio the Chameleon, as he saw Mighty the Armadillo coming to meet with the team.

"Hey Mighty!" welcomed Sonic as he went to Mighty and shook hands with him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been places," replied Mighty. "The Chaotix called me over to help, so here I am!"

"Then why aren't Rouge and Omega here yet?" wondered Silver.

"They got our message when they were at G.U.N, which is very far away from here," said Shadow. "They told me when I contacted them. They're heading over here right now."

"I hope Egg-Robo doesn't attack them or anything," said Silver.

"Right, team sorted!" declared Sonic. "Whilst we wait for Rouge and Omega, we need to build a plan."

"Me and Shadow will help, Sonic," replied Tails.

Sonic led his friends into a cave where he lived. He sent Omochao out to keep an eye out for Rouge and Omega. And so the plan went into work.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Egg-Robo…_

Egg-Robo and his minions had already sent his Eggdroids, along with some new machines, to attack innocent people across a few areas in the world. He was in the lab, creating more of the Eggdroids he used to battle the Sonic heroes. Whilst he was gone, Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun left in charge.

Bokkun was sending pre-built badniks onto certain areas in the world, whilst also trying to figure out where Sonic and his friends were. There was no indicator as to where the heroes were, so he hadn't gone for Green Hill yet.

Bocoe and Decoe were left to check if anything suspicious was happening, in case anyone else Sonic knew would come to stop him. They found Rouge and Omega, and went to tell their boss.

"Boss!" shouted Bocoe as he and his partner went down to the lab. "We found that bat girl and her robot friend heading somewhere!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" responded Egg-Robo. "Unleash the missiles!"

* * *

_Sonic has just gathered the team he needs to work with to stop Egg-Robo! But Egg-Robo has just started his world domination plan, and he's now intending to stop Rouge and Omega! Will Rouge and Omega evade his attacks and reach Sonic and his friends in time? Find out in the next chapter!_

**Yep, Omochao is my least favorite Sonic character too. I always found him annoying. However, I also feel bad for Big being hated; yeah, he does have tedious levels in Sonic Adventure, but he's not a bad _character_. And yes, I even brought in Mighty the Armadillo, because of how SEGA abandoned him up until Sonic Mania Plus. Do you think Ray the Flying Squirrel could make an appearance too? Let me know through a PM! Bye, lads!**


End file.
